No Regrets
by MegaKat
Summary: With a major battle looming over them that she likely won't escape alive, Usagi decides to confess her feelings for a certain captain. Romance and hilarity ensues thanks to a technological faux pas. R&R! Rated M for a reason, people!


**As my betas already know, my last couple of months have been pretty heartbreaking, and I only recently broke out of my writer's block about a week or two ago. My best friend, Shelby, was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer on December 30****th**** (her birthday), and I had been caring for her in the home, and then in the hospital until she passed on March 20****th**** at 6:30pm. I really can't even put into words how much I miss her, how I wake every morning and immediately think to call and check on her, only to realize that she's gone. Despite my own grief for the only real life friend I've had in my adult life, I know she's in a better place, and I'm grateful that her suffering was brief and that I got to tell her how much I loved her the last night she was concious. **

**Anyways, my faithful readers, thank you for your patience while I got my shit together, and thank you to my betas most of all. Without yall, I wouldn't have had someone to cry to when things got hard towards the end, when I knew she was going and I felt utterly helpless to stop it. And thank yall for supporting me through the last week with my father in the hospital on life support, now we can rejoice that the old man's back home as I write this! And he's bitching and complaining and being a smartass, so we KNOW he's feeling better! WOO!**

** Now… on to the SMUT!**

She'd told him she had something important to discuss with him and had dragged him to her room on the Helicarrier, and while Steve Rogers expected a confession of feelings for him that he'd known about for months and definitely reciprocated, he hadn't expected _this._

The silver-haired goddess he'd fallen in love with at first sight was no longer the confident, steady-handed warrior he'd fought with side-by-side through countless battles. Now she was golden-haired, blushing, her hand trembling as she tugged him to her bed. She wasn't uttering a word either, which spoke volumes since she was usually going at a mile a minute, babbling on in that lovely voice about some far-off place she'd seen or something she or her Senshi had done in their incredibly long lives.

Not that he ever minded her constant talking, in fact, he hung on every word and could have listened to her for eternity.

Steve had been about to ask what was going on when she suddenly c0ame around in front of him and gave him a little push, her otherworldly strength sending him flopping down onto his back, and while he was speechless at such a show of power, he found his voice when she climbed up and straddled his waist, her blush creeping down her throat. "No, Usa."

Usagi's blush of arousal and slight embarrassment was now one of mortification, and she immediately looked away from him, her eyes welling up with tears. "I'm sorry, Steve… I… I thought you felt the same as I did. I… um… damn it, I'm such an idiot," she whispered.

"Oh God, Usa, I didn't mean it _that_ way," Rogers said quickly, sitting up to clasp her hand in his when she looked towards the door and started to slide off of his lap. "Don't go."

"You don't have to try to soften the blow, Steve, it's alright. I… I just read you wrong, that's all. I thought you wanted me like I want you. And since we're going into battle tomorrow I thought that we should… you know—"

"_Oh_! That we should… but—" It was his turn to blush and he shook his head quickly, suddenly very aware of how warm she felt pressed against him and how that warmth was seeping through their clothing and into his skin, and how much warmer the junction of her thighs felt pressed to the slight tenting in his pants. _Please, God, please don't let her feel that! _"We… we probably shouldn't. It would be wrong, Usa."

Tears were welling up in her eyes again, and Steve inwardly sputtered at how tongue-tied she made him, how he always seemed to say the wrong thing despite how deeply he cared about her. Oh dear God, this was going all wrong, wasn't it? Now she thought he didn't even like her, let alone want her in return. What would she say if she knew that he fantasized about her nightly, that he shamefully took himself in hand whenever he was alone in his bed while he imagined that it was her body clenching around him tightly? _I'm definitely not telling her that, though, _he groaned silently. _No one will ever know that I actually masturbate, no matter how often Stark takes bets on it. But what do I say? God, I should have paid more attention to Bucky when it came to women; he would have known what to say!_

"Let's just pretend that I never brought you in here," Usagi finally whispered ashamedly. "Gods, I wish I'd never even done this, now it'll be so awkward when—"

A kiss cut her off, and the queen of the moon couldn't help but gasp in shock when he didn't give her a chaste little peck like he had on several occasions whenever she'd been troubled. This wasn't innocent or chaste in the least—it was slow, yes, but it was hot, raw and passionate, and the calloused shield-hand cupping her face was sliding around to the back of her neck as she returned it and moaned softly in approval, her lips parting to give his tongue the access that it was seeking.

Having never truly kissed a woman before, Steve was going totally on instinct, but the fact that he was unskilled apparently didn't matter since she was moaning softly with nearly every slow stroke of his tongue, her own dancing with his in response, her hands slipping under the hem of his white t-shirt to caress his rippling abs. It was his turn to let out a low groan of desire when he felt those delicate fingertips tracing the definition, but Steve broke away the moment her hand slipped southwards to caress his aching erection, fighting every instinct to rock his hips into the touch and just surrender to whatever she had in mind. "No, Usa," he repeated gently, taking that hand in his before she could torture him any further, pressing a soft kiss into her palm. "It'd be wrong."

"But… I love you," she confessed, flushing redder as she waited for him to tell her that while he wanted her, he didn't feel as strongly.

"I love you too," Steve sighed as he kissed her once more, keeping it brief and tender. "What I mean is, it wouldn't be _proper_. I know people's morals are a lot looser in this decade, but I would never risk getting you pregnant outside of marriage."

The notion was so sweet that Usagi couldn't stop herself from smiling, and she rested her forehead to his as she tried not to laugh at the absurdity of it all. "Steve, I'll likely die tomorrow," she finally chuckled. "And for the record, I'm on birth control." The scandalized look her gave her had the most powerful being in the universe cracking up, and Usagi buried her face in his shoulder when he just scowled at her mirth. "It doesn't mean I've been doing anything, Steve, it just means I wanted to be prepared!" She laughed.

"Prepared for whom?" He asked, unable to tamp down a huge wave of jealousy.

"_You_, silly," Usagi replied, suddenly dead serious as she looked back up at him. "When I realized I was in love with you—" She blushed again at that, in utter disbelief that he'd actually replied in kind only a minute ago, "—I wasn't sure what to do or if you felt the same or if you'd _ever_ make a move, so I discreetly asked Pepper to give me a birth control shot. Just in case you did." She would have normally asked Mina for such a thing, but since Mina had a big mouth and Stark had been taking bets on the dear Captain's virginity ever since the Avengers had teamed up with the Senshi, Usagi had tried her best to be discreet about her feelings for Steve.

"Oh." Damn it, if he didn't feel like an ass! He'd just accused her of being loose, hadn't he!? _It's the fondue episode all over again. Smooth, Rogers. Real smooth. _"You won't die tomorrow," he suddenly blurted out as he ran her explanation through his head, his voice indignant. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"Steve… I've died a dozen times. I'll be reborn in the Cauldron or my Senshi will resurrect me. You know this. But…" Usagi sighed at that and shook her head. "Please, Steve. I want to make love to you. I've dreamed about it for months," she whispered shyly. "I've died with regrets before and I don't want any if I die this time."

Captain America had never been much of a conversationalist with women, so his silent shock was no surprise to Usagi, and she managed another little smile for his benefit. "Yes, I've been having naughty dreams of you," she confirmed. "Shocked that an innocent being of light and love could dream about a sexy naked superhero?"

The mixture of faith and love in her eyes as she clearly tried not to get her hopes up decided him, and Steve emitted a little sigh of surrender as he dared to slip his hand down to her rear to press her closer, his lips caressing hers once more. "I'll admit that there's a chance that you could die tomorrow," he breathed against her mouth a few moments later. "But I won't let that happen… because once the battle is over you're going to marry me."

Usagi hesitated at that, not because he'd stated it instead of requested it, but because of her immortality.

_Stop worrying about it, I'll take care of it, _the ginzuishou chimed in unexpectedly, sounding exasperated as it silently urged its mistress to continue enjoying herself, to bask in the glow of the one emotional connection she'd made with a man in over two hundred years.

That had the moon princess smiling, and she giggled when she felt Steve's five-o'clock shadow tickling her throat as he released her lips, only to move on to a more sensitive area.

"Tickles?"

"No, feels good," she replied happily. "I was laughing because it would have been polite to _ask_ me to marry you, not to tell me to."

It was Steve's turn to grin, and he looked up at her sheepishly, giving her a brief wink. "If I thought for even a second that you would have refused, I _would_ have asked. And besides, you know there's no way I'm doing this without a 'yes'."

"Alright, you got me there," she admitted. "Of course I'll marry you. Just remember that I'm a slob of a housemate and the worst cook in the universe."

"We'll live on a SHIELD base," Steve snorted, suddenly tipping her onto her back, making her squeal as he came down on top of her. "Maid service and catering."

"Gods, I _knew_ I fell in love with you for a reason." His stubble tickled just beneath her ear then and she let out another giggle, only to gasp and arch at the feeling of a rough hand pushing her shirt up, the fingers trembling nervously.

"Usa… are you sure about this?" Steve breathed in her ear before leaning up to study her closely. If he'd seen the slightest hint of doubt he would have stopped, but she was only looking up at him patiently, a gentle smile on her lips as she nodded. "I know you've heard Stark taking bets," he added with a blush, "and as much as I hate to admit that Tony's right about _anything_… I've never done this before. So please don't be disappointed…?"

"We've got all night, Steve. Besides, it's your first time. You shouldn't be worried about me in the least. In fact—" With another rare show of power, Usagi flipped them so she was on top and winked down at him when he gaped up at her in surprise. "—let me do the work. Let me make it special for you, Steve."

"It's special because it's with you," he chuckled. "You don't have to be on top, Usagi… wait. It's not your first time?"

The goddess of the stars sighed at the jealousy in his eyes, but she shook her head. She wouldn't lie to him. "Steve, I'm over two hundred years old."

"Oh. Yeah. But… Thor called you a goddess of innocence and purity."

Usagi couldn't stop herself from laughing at that, but she pecked her dear captain on the lips, unbuttoning her blouse as she continued to giggle. "Steve, purity and innocence has absolutely nothing to do with virginity. It's not like I've been a slut; I haven't exactly been whoring myself around for two centuries."

"Oh God, Usa, if you thought that I was implying—"

"Hush," she purred, kissing away his mortified expression, sighing with pleasure when he immediately melted into her, his lips parting under hers when she traced them with her tongue. His hand was trembling again as she guided it inside of her blouse, but the moment he was cupping a firm, lace-covered breast, Steve eagerly sat up, groaning into the kiss as he pushed her top off of her shoulders.

They were both totally lost in each other as Usagi broke the kiss only long enough to strip him on his t-shirt, but she dove right back in immediately, kissing him feverishly, her little whimpers of need filling his ears as she rocked her hips over him slowly. "Don't… Usa, I'll—"

"Hn…?" Usagi blinked up at him when he suddenly broke away, both of his hands gripping her hips to still them from moving again. "Steve, don't stop," she breathed as she moved back in for another kiss, only to frown when he pulled back just enough to keep their mouths from meeting. "Please," she added with a bright blush, "please don't stop, I need to feel you in me."

"You won't if you keep moving your hips like that," he managed hoarsely. "And please," he added with a tiny smile, "for the love of God, don't make me come in my pants our very first time."

"Oh," she gasped in embarrassment, rising up on her knees, immediately missing the feeling of his massive erection pressing into her through their clothes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

It was his turn to hush her, and Steve smiled into the kiss as he summed up all of his courage to slide a hand up her back to fumble with the clasp of her bra. "Oh, Hell," he finally swore between kisses, breaking away yet again, his face the very picture of frustration. "How do you get this thing off?"

Trying not to giggle too much, Usagi lost her ability to control the urge and wound up laughing between gentle kisses she was giving him to soothe his ego. "They didn't have bras in this world seventy years ago?"

"They _did_," he grumped, feeling self-conscious about his lack of experience with such a perfect, beautiful woman. "I just never had the opportunity to unfasten one."

Rather than unfasten it herself, Usagi smiled and drew both of his hands around her back, using her nimble fingers to guide his. "You push in right there just slightly like that," she instructed patiently, her smile never leaving her lips, "and then you… that's it. See, it's not that hard. And now you—"

"I think I know how to take it off once it's unhooked," he chuckled dryly, cutting her off as he nervously drew the straps down her arms, his breaths coming in quick little pants the moment the cups fell away to bare the first pair of naked breasts he'd ever seen outside of one of the magazines that Tony had stuck in his room just to troll him. "Wow," he whispered in awe.

Touched by the way he was innocently gaping at her chest, Usagi waited patiently for Steve to compose himself, smiling the entire time, beyond flattered that he was so impressed with what he was seeing. "You're not restricted just to looking, you know," she purred after a full minute.

"Honestly, Usa, I'm terrified of losing it if I so much as touch you," Steve admitted with a hard swallow.

He was that close to coming? Really!? "Wow… well, I can fix that," she offered, giving him a wink as she slid off of his lap and flicked his pants open quickly, taking advantage of how startled he was by her forwardness to grasp his khakis and his boxers and yank them down, followed by her own moment of silent awe when his cock sprang free.

"Yeah… the serum made sure that everything was proportional," Steve managed, his face the color of a sunset. "Not as impressive as Thor in the locker room, but…"

Usagi managed a laugh at that and nodded. "Yeah, Mako-chan's made all of us well aware of what her thundergod's packing, and Rei-chan's threatened to set her on fire if she doesn't shut up about it." With another swallow of anticipation, she eyed the remarkable length only inches from her mouth before locking her gaze with the heartbreakingly beautiful blue eyes looking down at her. Gods, how she loved his eyes, she could stare into them for centuries and never get tired of it.

She didn't break that gaze as she leaned in and kissed the tip of his arousal, her eyes drinking in the sight of his widening in shock, his entire frame suddenly trembling from the heat one simple kiss had built in his lower stomach. "Usa… what… what are you…" Another kiss to his cock— this one open-mouthed—made him groan loudly and visibly shake. Oh God, he was about to come, and it took every ounce of his willpower to stop himself from erupting all over her face when she stroked him slowly with her tongue, her soft moan vibrating his entire length. "Usa… Usa, please… you need to stop…"

"It's ok to come, Steve," she breathed before dragging her tongue down to the base and tracing a pulsing vein all the way back up to the tip. "Something tells me I won't have any trouble getting you hard again."

"Yeah, but—_in your mouth_!?" He yelped as he lost control of his hands and they fisted in that long, golden hair he'd coveted whenever he'd caught a rare glimpse of her in her mortal body.

"Heh… you know nothing, Steve Rogers," she teased just before taking the head of his aching cock into her mouth and sucking on it gently.

"_Holy_—" It was so wet, so warm, and the delicate, tight tugging of her lips were his undoing, making him cry out in a mixture of sheer rapture and surprise, his eyes rolling to the whites as he erupted with a force that was nearly violent. "Usa!"

Rogers' mind was blown when she actually swallowed every drop of his seed, and with another loud groan when she went right back to sucking, he flopped onto his back. "Usa—too much—"

The moon queen released him then and grinned up at him, licking her lips slowly while he just stared down at her totally thunderstruck. "You can close your mouth, Steve," she giggled.

"Yeah Steve, close your mouth!" A quiet voice added from—

"Did that come from _your pocket_?" Usagi asked slowly, jerking down his pants the rest of the way to fish around in them, producing a lit-up cell phone in only moments. A sense of utter dread ran through her and she paled as she put it to her ear; the name on the phone had read "Asshole" … … … and there was only one man that Steve knew well enough to give such a complimentary, loving label to. "_Tony_…!?"

"You really need to school the soldier boy in technological faux pas such as butt-dialing," Stark chuckled in her ear. "Wait!" He added when Usagi began to yell into the phone. "Hear me out, I was actually a gentleman! … Well, the first _two_ times he butt-dialed me, anyway."

"The first two…? Tony, what did you do on the third?"

"Put me on speakerphone, beautiful."

"What?" Steve asked quickly when his topless fiancée only got even paler and pulled the phone from her ear to push a button on the contraption that he and Thor were both _still_ trying to get the hang of.

"You butt-dialed me, pretty boy!" Stark called out from the phone. "Four times, too! I'll admit I listened for a bit during the first two, but when she agreed to marry your geriatric ass I decided to be a gentleman and hang up… until you called me the third time. During which Natasha caught me listening in and threatened to shoot me if I didn't hang up. So I did. Then your super soldier butt cheek apparently _insisted _on me listening in, so I gave up on being a gentleman and put you on speaker for all of our wonderful colleagues to hear. With our side on mute, of course."

"I tried to stop him, Steve, but Stark had Banner overpower me!" Thor yelled.

"How… how many of you are in there?" Rogers asked slowly as he scooted closer to Usagi and petted her hair back comfortingly. She wasn't crying at least—if anything, she looked downright ready to _explode_.

"Oh, don't worry!" Tony snorted. "It's not like I put you on for everyone in the Helicarrier to hear you getting it on with the princess! I'm not that stupid; Usa would have Red setting me on fire for that in a heartbeat. It's just me, Bruce, Thor and Natasha. So… how was your first blowjob!?" Tony cackled, clearly no longer able to resist the urge to bust his balls. "_'In your mouth_!?' I believe is how it went!? I swear, we gave Usagi a standing ovation on our end! Tasha included!"

"Hanging up, Stark," Usagi snapped before taking the phone from Steve and doing just that, followed by removing the battery… just in case. "I swear," she muttered, "if he _did_ record it or something, I'm telling Pepper."

"Wait… you're not going after him? Because I _am_," Steve huffed as he grabbed for his pants, only for her to stop him and shove him onto his back again.

"No, it was _your_ fault anyway! What did me and Ami tell you about _not_ keeping your cellphone in your back pocket? Besides, I won't blame Tony for doing something that I would have likely done as well… only I would have listened without hanging up after the _second_ butt-dial! Especially if it was Rei and Clint," she admitted with a little grin. "And the fact that Natasha was there is enough reassurance for me that Tony wouldn't dare do anything too stupid," Usagi added as she unhooked her skirt and pulled it over her head so that she wouldn't have to get off the bed to remove it. "Now… where were we?"

Captain America wasn't too sure because he was too busy staring at the lacy scrap covering her sex, the fabric matching the pattern of the bra on the floor. "Before we were rudely interrupted… I think I was going to ask you if using your mouth was a normal thing," he managed hoarsely, feeling himself stir against her despite the fact that he'd just come.

"Not everyone likes it, but yes, it's normal, Steve. I'm not some sort of perverted freak, I assure you," Usagi replied as she scooted up a bit to lie down on his chest, noting the way he shivered the moment her breasts pressed against him. "I'd be happy to do it again."

"I don't think I'd survive it, sweetheart," he choked out, having completely forgotten about Stark's antics thanks to her perfect, soft body molding into his. God, she was perfect for him, and as she slid up just a few inches more and suddenly took a flat, male nipple in her mouth, Steve breathed in sharply and gripped her hair. "Usa… what are you doing!?" Holy…! He could feel that in his balls!

"I'm making love to you, silly man," she giggled as she switched to the other to give it her equal attention, making his head fall back onto the bed with an audible thump. "And unless that's your gun poking my thigh, Steve, I'd have to say you're enjoying it."

"Didn't say I wasn't," he panted. "There's apparently a lot I never knew about lovemaking, though."

"Like I said, we've got all night. And practice makes perfect, doesn't it?" She giggled, grinning when he laughed heartily at her joke and he sat up to kiss and nuzzle at her throat. "Mmm… see, you're learning already and—oh!" Her eyes went wide when he suddenly dipped his mouth to her breast and began to give her the same treatment she'd just bestowed upon him, her soft moan of pleasure filling the room as her hips rocked over him in reaction. "Steve, that feels so good…"

"Mmm… good," he rumbled as he released her breast and switched to its twin, suckling her slowly and rolling the nipple around on his tongue, listening carefully in order to better learn what she enjoyed the most. Steve wasn't disappointed with her reaction as he continued to lavish her breasts with attention, palming the nipple he wasn't licking and sucking, switching back and forth while he savored her voice praising him softly and her fingers tangling themselves in his hair. "I want to do for you what you did for me," he whispered suddenly as he turned them on the bed and dipped her onto her back.

When she only blinked at him owlishly, Steve stopped sliding down her body, giving the skin just above her pantyline a kiss. "Is there something taboo about a man doing the same to a woman?" He asked curiously.

"No, it's just… it's your first time, Steve. And… you might not like the taste. I want you to enjoy everything about tonight, so why don't you lay down and—"

"Nope," he replied, cutting her off with a big smile. "It wouldn't be fair if I didn't return the favor, sweetheart. But I'll admit that I don't have a clue what I'm doing, so you're going to have to teach me." His fingers gently hooked in her panties then and drew them off, his eyes studying her sex curiously despite the bright blush staining his cheeks. "Well, now I get the joke that Tony made about you being a natural blonde," he chuckled nervously.

"Gods, if he tells me to prove it one more time, I'm going to let Mako put her foot in his ass. Tony's such a—oooh…" Usagi sat up to get a better look and found his fingers stroking slowly over the entirety of her inner folds, his middle finger brushing along her clit, making her shiver. "Right there," she gasped.

"Right where, sweetheart?" Steve whispered heatedly, his eyes locking with hers as he continued to move his hand and relished the sight of her trembling with pleasure. Pleasure she was feeling because of him, because of something that he was doing… God, he'd dreamed of seeing her come for him and now it was going to become a reality.

"M—middle finger," she stammered. "T—that bump right there… it's called… the clitoris… don't stop…"

"Will it hurt if I kiss it like you did to me?" Steve asked. When she shook her head and her hand gently gripped his hair to guide him down, her immediately removed his fingers and dove in to lick her, stopping in utter surprise.

The way she'd talked, he'd expected an unpleasant taste in his mouth, but Usagi was anything but that; the flavor on his tongue was tangy and a bit salty, but… "I like it," he breathed, "you taste good, sweetheart."

The zeal with which he began to kiss and lick her was more than enough proof that he wasn't lying to spare her feelings, and Usagi surrendered to the pleasure running through her, only to whimper in frustration when he began to focus on her entrance instead of her aching bud. "Please, Steve, don't tease me!"

"Don't know what I'm doing," he reminded her. "Tell me how to make you come, Usagi."

Unaccustomed to being a sexual air traffic controller, she felt a bit nervous about instructing him, but gave in when he let out a little sound of defeat after a full minute of silence, apologizing softly into her inner thigh for not knowing what to do. "No, Steve, it's ok… it's just that I'm self-concious about saying exactly what I want." The Senshi of the Moon took a deep breath then and sat back up to get a better look and smiled encouragingly down at him. "Go back to my clit and suck on it. But gently," she added quickly. "It's very, very sensitive."

Steve didn't even nod, he just smiled and went right back in, doing what he was told, careful to keep the pulls of his mouth gentle so as not to hurt her. _I've never been good at taking orders before now, but for her I'll follow them to the letter, _he mused silently.

"Yes… _yes_, Steve… you're doing so good, honey… just please don't stop… oh! Just like that!" She squeaked when he dared to suck just a little bit harder, his hands gripping her hips tightly to hold them in place when she squirmed beneath him.

Those slow, steady tugs had her spiraling up quickly, closing in on the edge of heaven, and when he began to stroke his tongue over her most receptive flesh in the same manner as he had her nipple, Usagi moaned wordlessly, her legs looping around his shoulders as her fingers bunched tightly in his hair. She floated on the edge like that for several seconds, savoring the intense, steady pleasure coursing through every nerve ending like a sweet fire, but a particularly wonderful flick of his tongue did her in and she shot straight into climax, her back arching strongly into his grasp, her sex bucking twice into his mouth as she cried his name.

"Did I do it?" Steve asked eagerly, his eyes hopeful when she went limp and he released her throbbing clit from between his lips. "Did I make you come, Usa?"

"Mmmhmmmmm," she responded deliriously, giggling when he let out a triumphant little "yes!" and pumped his fist briefly in the air. "Gimme minute and I'll be able to control my legs again," she slurred, her eyes slipping half-shut as she just basked in the golden afterglow.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," Steve chuckled, his arousal pulsing in anticipation as he just took in the sight of her—beautiful, perfect and obviously very, very happy with his efforts. Just how he'd always dreamed of seeing her. "I love you so much, Usa," he added tenderly as he kissed her, only to stop when she giggled hysterically. "What?"

"Chin's wet," she informed him, grabbing her blouse to clean him up. "Don't worry, I don't think it's gross or anything," she added when he frowned. "It just felt funny." Usagi kissed him once his chin was dry, smiling into it as she reversed their positions and straddled him, unsurprised when he sat up so that he could press the full length of his chest to hers. "And I love you, too, Steve Rogers."

The captain hadn't been a hundred percent sure what to expect when she raised her hips and took the head of him inside of her, but he knew he would never, ever forget the feeling of that wet sheath gripping him tightly for the very first time, her walls flexing around him with every thick inch of him she accepted. "Usagi…"

The goddess in question only hummed in approval as she watched his face contort to an expression of pure worship, his eyes slipping half-shut and his lips parting as he panted for air, his calloused hands sliding rhythmically up and down her back only to grip her when she moved once to test him out. Usagi moaned happily at that, beyond thrilled with the way his cock was rubbing the sweet spot deep inside of her, and she knew she was not going to have a problem coming with him if he could hold out for a minute or two.

Judging by his rapt expression, though, Usagi wasn't sure if he could. "I take it you're enjoying me?" She breathed against his lips as she rose up to kiss him.

"Feels so good, Usa," he replied shakily. "Don't know if I can last long."

"Then don't move, Steve. Let me do the work. You should be able to last a little longer if you don't move," she told him.

"Heh… you got a lot more faith in me than I do right now, goddess," he teased despite the hot ache in his groin and the tingle in his spine, signaling that he was close to orgasm.

"Oh, I do," she purred as she began to move, followed by a low moan of pleasure as she began to ride him slowly, her eyes clouding with pleasure as every lazy movement of her hips had him rubbing her best spots. "I'm so close," she whispered. "Steve… you feel so good inside of me…"

Steve could only groan in reply as he bent his head and caught her lips with his own, kissing her heatedly as he fought down every urge to move, his heart pounding in his chest as the goddess of the moon used him for her pleasure. He'd fantasized about this too, of holding her tightly as she moaned into his mouth, her hands exploring him as her core squeezed him deliciously. "Usa… about to…"

She cut him off with another intense kiss before he could finish the sentence, moving her hips harder to send herself over the edge, her movements erratic as she moaned loudly even though his mouth muffled the sound.

That did it for Steve as well, his own groan of ecstasy mingling with hers as he tried his best not to move out of concern for hurting her; she was so amazingly tight around him that he was positive that he would hurt her if he moved like he so desperately wanted to.

"Mmmm… you're still hard, you know," Usagi mumbled between slow, loving kisses as they came down from heaven together. "I don't suppose you'd—EEE!"

"You were saying?" Steve chuckled once he'd quickly flipped her onto her back, his own body still locked inside of hers.

"Heh… I was about to ask if you wanted to be on top this time, but you beat me to the punch."

"Well, you said that practice makes perfect," he replied with a grin. "And I can't very well practice a lot from the bottom."

She was about to come back with something witty and teasing, but a slow, deep thrust stopped her cold and she moaned softly, arching into him despite the way her was gripping her hips. "Practice all you want, Steve… but I think you're ready for the exam."

**YAY! I FINALLY POSTED SOMETHING! WOOOOOOOOO! R&R YALL!**


End file.
